


Spring walks

by xuxitaeee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, JOHNNY SUH - Freeform, Johnnys soft for dogs, M/M, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minhos cats are here, Remember that nct life when johnny was cooing at a dog? Yes that inspired me, Soft Moon Taeil, Soft Suh Youngho | Johnny, Spring, Strangers to Lovers, idk actually, johnil, moon taeil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxitaeee/pseuds/xuxitaeee
Summary: Okay. When Johnny comes across a cute golden retriever,  he does not plan on meeting its really \cute\ owner.Or im feeling fluffy at 3am and decided to write this.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Spring walks

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on twt, but why not post it here again?
> 
> Taken from the prompt gen:
> 
> Johnny runs across the road to pets Taeil's dog.

Okay. When Johnny comes across a cute golden retriever, he does not plan on meeting its really \cute\ owner.

He was just walking back to his flat after shopping a little at the mini market, when he spots the cute little guy across the street, in the little park in his neighborhood. He tried to ignore it, but you see, Johnny is a weak man for puppy dog eyes– escpecially from a very very cute dog. 

He passes the rather calm traffic, its not that crowded, its in the middle of the week after all. The cherry blossoms are still there, fortunately, considering its already the middle of May. The trees are turning green, and the flowers are colorful. So the park is stunning when he enters it. Johnny regrets not going here more often. He quickly pushed away all those thoughts when he sees the cute golden retriever though, now right infront of his eyes.

"aww hello! Arent you a cute little guy~" Johnny began to pet the dog, recieving a little 'woof!' as a response. "awww youre so cute~ why are you out here alone huh? I would've brought you home if i dont have Minho as a roomate.." Johnny says as he pouts, while soonie doongie and dori is adorable, he's definitely more of a dog person.

"Are you hungry? Do you want sausage?" He asks the dog, rushing his hands into his shopping bag. Quickly retrieving it, he opens the packaging and feeds it to his new friend.

"aiiiish, youre too cute" Johnny continues to coo while the dog happily munch at the sausage. "wheres your owner though? Do you have one? You're too clean to not have one"  
He finishes his sentence with a little chuckle. But his expression shifts quickly from soft and contented to shock when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"ah!" Johnny yelps, turning back to look at the owner of the hand. "excuse me?"

When Johnny looks up, he thanks to whatever is up there because /gosh/ this guy surely fell from heaven

"um? Hello?" Johnny woke up from his trance, then he realized hes staring.

"um..thats my dog? May i have it back? We're about to go home, but he seems to enjoy youre company" 

"ah! Y-yes! Of course!"

A laugh is heared, and johnny is flustered once again. "Ahaha! Its okay! Her name is star, by the way, she really like pets" the guy speaks.

"hehehe, hello star!" Johnny turns to the dog again, now known as star. "you took care of her so well! Shes so soft!" 

"haha, she really is cute isnt she? Shes a little brat sometimes though, dont be fooled."

They laugh again, and stare in silence for a while. Until star decides to walk past Johnny to her owner, barking a little. 

"well, i guess this is my cue to go" Johnny got up from the ground, dusting off the bottom of his sweater a few times. 

"Moon taeil, i live in the house at the back of this park" The guy- Taeil -mentions as he turns his back. 

"Johnny, Johnny suh."

"okay Johnny, see you anytime" Taeil walks away, a soft smile on his face.

Now, Johnny surely will walk here more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if theres any grammar or spelling mistakes, english is my second language and i wrote this at 3 am.
> 
> Im also accepting constructive critisism 😔✌ also hmu on twt @xuxibinnie
> 
> Thank you if you read this far!!


End file.
